


As Good an Excuse as Any

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, frostiron bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Amora hits Tony with a lust spell.  But it seems like Tony doesn't mind too much...





	As Good an Excuse as Any

**Author's Note:**

> I have never participated in a ship bingo before. I took the completely NSFW card because I am a pervert. :D
> 
> This was for the square "magical healing cock."
> 
> Thanks to of_lights_and_shadows for the beta!

The Avengers were battling Amora. Again. Loki cursed under his breath as she threw a final spell out and then vanished.

He heard a clatter, and turned to find Stark laying on the ground nearby. Norns, the Enchantress must have hit him. The Captain ran to his side. “Iron Man! Are you okay?” Rogers shouted.

Loki quickly went to Stark. If magic was the problem, Loki’s help would be needed. He could sense Amora’s power on Stark, but it would take some time to determine the nature of the spell. “Let me take him back to the tower,” Loki said.

Rogers nodded. “We’ll be there soon. Just need to help a few civilians first.”

Loki put a hand on Stark’s shoulder and skywalked them to Stark’s living room. He peeled the armor off his teammate and sat on the floor beside him. Stark was unconscious. Damn. Loki closed his eyes, seeing only through his magic. It was some kind of lust spell, but it was also causing Stark’s body harm.

Loki shook him gently. “Stark?”

The mortal opened his eyes slowly. His pupils were dilated, making his eyes black. “Loki,” Stark rasped. “Help me.”

“What do you need?” They had only been teammates for a few months, but Loki had grown fond of Stark -- perhaps too fond, when he let himself think on it -- and didn’t like the idea of him suffering.

“You.” Stark put a hand on Loki’s knee, and it started creeping up towards Loki’s groin. Oh dear.

Loki put a hand on the mortal’s. “Stark, stop. You are under a spell. You do not truly want me.”

But Stark laughed bitterly. “Maybe not like this, but yeah I do. JARVIS?”

The AI replied. “Mr. Loki, Sir has been trying to decide the best way to seduce you for the last six weeks, three days, and 14 hours.”

Oh. Well, that changed things. Loki still didn’t like the circumstances, but he had certainly noticed that Stark was attractive. Normally Loki would have attempted seduction himself, but he hadn’t wanted to destroy his working relationship with the Avengers. But if Stark was willing…

Loki scooped Stark up in his arms and carried him to the man’s bedroom. Stark had his hands on Loki’s face, his neck, touching what limited places he could reach. Loki laid him on the bed and crawled atop him, careful to support himself as not to crush the mortal beneath him.

Before Loki could go further, Stark was pulling him down and kissing him roughly. Oh. The man was very, very good at this. Loki kissed him back, not as needy as the bespelled Stark, but getting there. They kissed for a long while, Stark’s hands running over Loki’s torso.

Finally Stark turned his head to break the kiss. “Too many clothes,” he panted.

“Easily fixed.” With a thought, their clothes vanished from them, and Stark moaned at the sensation of Loki’s skin against his own. Loki kissed him again as Stark bucked up to rub his cock against Loki’s stomach.

“Foreplay later,” Stark said. “Need you now.”

Loki pulled back a little so he could see further down their bodies. He slicked his cock with magic, and guided himself to Stark’s entrance. As slowly as he could, he pushed into the mortal, little by little, letting Stark adjust to the size of him. When the head was in, Stark relaxed, and Loki was able to slide all the way in.

Stark felt incredible, tight and hot around him. Loki began thrusting slowly as Stark wrapped his arms and legs around him. “Faster,” Stark begged. “Harder.”

Loki picked up speed and, obeying Stark’s demands, was soon roughly slamming himself into the man hard enough to shake the bed. Stark was a vocal lover, not ashamed to tell Loki what he needed, and Loki liked that. He gave Stark as much as he thought the man could handle, and then even more as Stark took everything Loki had.

Approaching his orgasm, Loki slicked his hand and reached to stroke Stark’s cock between them. Stark groaned and his body stiffened, and he came just before Loki found his release. The pleasure ripped through Loki, making his eyes roll back in his head as his seed left his body.

Shaking, Loki rolled to the side and examined Stark. Amora’s magic was gone. Loki wondered if it had been designed to make Stark want Loki in particular, or just anyone at all. He’d have to ask her next time they fought.

“Everything okay, Lokes?” Stark looked worried.

“The spell is broken. I am well.”

Stark relaxed. “Good. Can we do this again sometime? Maybe without Amora’s help?”

Loki smiled. “Gladly.”

He would never tell Amora that he owed her a favor now.


End file.
